


Clearing A Misunderstanding

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cute, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Minho and Kibum's families seem to think the two are a couple. Minho steps up to clear up the misunderstanding in the best way he can. the only problem is that Minho is drunk and isn't exactly helping
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500311
Kudos: 34





	Clearing A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up last week Friday. My apologies for only doing it now. I hope you'll enjoy this part too, cause i sure enjoyed writing it<3

Kibum has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach the moment Minho makes a ping sound with a spoon and his wine glass to get everyone’s attention. About a hundred pairs of eyes are on Minho now and his speech begins as soon as he manages to wobble onto a stool so that everyone in the room can see him. He has a wine glass in one hand. So far it’s just a boring thanks giving party, but Kibum has a feeling that Minho is about to make it a whole lot more interesting.

“hi everyone. I’d like to say thank you again for coming to mine and kibum’s congratulatory party to celebrate a new milestone in our lives together.”

_Oh my God. _Kibum face palms and groans. Minho is about to make a huge mistake.

The speech goes on, “now I know that a lot of you here are confused about the nature of my relationship with kibum.”

Giggles, whispers and murmurs erupt around the room.

Kibum’s elegant eyebrow shoots up and he keeps his gaze trained on his idiot of a boyfriend despite all the eyes kibum can feel burning holes through him.

“yes kibum and I heard the whispers all night, so I thought I’d-” Minho not so elegantly hiccups and brings a palm to his hand laughing to himself behind it. The sight is not cute at all. Kibum wants to go up there and smack him, but then again, when doesn’t he feel like smacking Minho?

“- I want to clear the air here tonight.” Minho continues. “kibum and I are just two open-minded individuals who complement each other very well.”

Minho’s audience bursts into laughter, but he carries on, unfazed. “It looks like we are dating because we live together, work together and have grown up together pretty much doing everything together. I promise kibum and I are just close friends. We have a love-hate relationship, so he’d probably kill me before he ever agrees to date me.”

The crowd laughs again.

“once upon a time, kibum and I fought about anything and everything. Neither of us could comprehend the fact that someone like the other person exists. In the end, we came to accept and understand each other, learn from each other. Now I know exactly what he is thinking even before he says anything and I’m pretty much an open book to him too. We are closer than ever now and there is nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for kibum even though he loves to nag and yell at me. Honesty it’s frightening.”

Kibum wants to murder Minho as the crowd goes wild. What the fuck is Minho doing?

“kibum even orders me to buy him expensive birthday gifts and immediately threatens to ask someone else when I act reluctant. Because I love him so much and enjoy his reactions when I buy him something dazzling, I quickly agree to buy it. Every time. That is true friendship-”

Standing up there Minho is like a lovesick guy telling the whole world about how far gone in love he is, kibum thinks in dismay. When Minho starts talking some more, kibum decides he has had enough. “hey choi.” kibum literally shouts from the crowd and all eyes turn to him. “shut the fuck up and get down from there.” He demands, tone leaving no room for argument or negotiation.

The dead silence in the room puts kibum under the impression that he has put an end to the nonsense, but apparently Minho has other plans.

“see what I mean about the yelling?” Minho says and the crowd bursts into cheers anew.

*

Kibum is silently seething as he takes hold of Minho’s wrist and drags him outside.

“Minho what the fuck?” kibum demands the moment they are facing each other somewhere in a dark private corner away from anyone’s possible earshot.

Minho grins. “I was trying to clear the air. I think it worked.”

“You made things worse, genius.”

Minho’s face falls and for a second he looks like a confused, scolded child. Kibum’s chest stirs at how cute that looks, but he keeps that to himself. 

“are you mad at me?” Minho’s eyes are wide, apologetic and imploring.

Kibum feels the ice around his heart thaw instantly. He’d have to have no heart to hate Minho.

“of course not.” Kibum lifts hand and gently cups Minho’s cheek, running his fingers lovingly across the skin that has grown cold under the chilly night air. “but you literally just told everyone that we are together”

“really? I was supposed to dispel the rumours”

“you didn’t dispel the rumours.” Kibum shakes his head, amusement now dancing on his lips.

“huh I’ll try harder next time.” Minho shrugs and grins apologetically.

Eyeing his boyfriend with suspicion, “you are not that drunk, are you?” kibum ask and Minho’s sinister smile answers his question. “I ought to kick your butt, Minho.” The words are a warning, but really kibum’s heart is dancing from the thrill of it all. Sometimes Minho really surprises him in the best ways.

Minho steps forward and pulls kibum into his arms, resting his forehead against kibum’s and staring fondly down into kibum’s warm, twinkling feline eyes. “I’m tired of hiding. I want our friends and family to know how much you mean to me.”

Kibum shakes his head, grinning. “without talking to me first? You’ve been a bad boy tonight, Minho.” Kibum’s arms slowly slide up Minho’s arms until he rests his forearms on Minho’s shoulders.

“Maybe I did it on purpose to rile you up.”

“I think that’s exactly what you did. How shall I punish you?”

“I can think of a thousand things.” Minho winks and let’s his hands suggestively squeeze kibum’s slim waist and finally resting just above kibum’s bum.

Kibum nearly purls in delight anticipation as delicious tingles assail him. “Then we better say goodbye to everyone and leave before they end up walking in on quite the show inside one of the closets here.”

“I love that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome and loved<3<3<3


End file.
